The Boy
by ReconAnime58
Summary: Edward Elric has been missing for 5 years. When Mustang adn his Crew get invited to King Bradleys house, they find a boy with the same looks and name as Ed. Only Problem, He's a chimera. How will things turn out? PARENTAL ROY/ED! Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1: Edward

_**The Boy**_

_**Chapter 1: Edward**_

No one would belive what happened that cold Friday night. The night that Alphonse, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Mustang, Havoc, and Hawkeye were all invited to Fuerur Bradley's house. The day they found the alchemist who had been missing for 7 years. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

**1 week earlier**

_"I can't belive that the Fuerur has invited us to his house!" Fuery said, excited. This would be his first time in the Fuerur's house and he was beyond excited. He wondered what kind of food and drinks were in the Fuerur's house._

_"Yeah, well I can believe it. The Fuerur's a nice man." Breda said, smiling at Fuery. He had been to the Fuerur's house just once and it had been beyond awesome to him. He could not wait to be there again, having the Fuerur greet him with his son and wife and all of them treating him like loyal guest's. Getting him anything and everything he wanted in less than a second._

_"Well, this is going to be very entertaining." Roy said, watching the two as they talked. He had been to the Fuerur's house on more than one occasion and he was always greeted like he was family. Being the Fuerur's son's godfather had that affect. He had been to every one the little boy's partys and it had always been nice to see him happy with his family and friends. It was also nice to see the Fuerur's wife's smiling face whenever he came and to see the boy run to him all the time and it was also nice to hear the boys laugh._

_"I am going to go dress for this occasion." Falman said and left the room._

_"I wonder if I'm allowed to smoke in his house. Probably not since he has a son. Better finish this last smoke slowly then." Havoc said to himself. This was also his first time and he was mildly excited. He also wondered quite a few things, but didn't bother to ask Mustang them because if he did, he would probably be skinned alive._

_"It will be nice to see Selim again." Riza said thoughtfully as she remembered how the boy called her Aunt Riza and how happy he usually is when she comes over to see him. She smiled at all the old memories that came up with that one and closed her eyes, cherishing them all as they came and went._

_"..." Alphonse said nothing as he looked at the floor. He had gotten his body back, but not even a few days after, did his brother go missing. That was 5 years ago. He was now 14, the age was all those years ago. He was also about to turn 15. But that wasn't the only thing that bugged him. The invitation was set for tonight, Friday the 13th. Alphonse knew something was going to happen. He just knew._

**Later**

_So, after everyone was ready, they set out to go to Fuerur Bradley's mansion of a house and they soon made it there. When they entered the house, they were greeted by a new face._

_"Greetings! I am Edward and I will be your server today!" The boy said politely and bowed to them. The boy looked 13 and he had hair that went to his chin, golden eyes that had slits for pupuls and pale skin. He was dressed in a tux and had a kind smile on his face. They all smiled at the boy and gave him their coats, where they watched, amused, as he tried to hang them up, but ended up buried in them. A laugh soon came and the boy peeked out his head._

_"Edward! You silly little boy!" Said one of the maids as she laughed and helped the boy hang up the coats. The boy blushed and puffed out his cheeks._

_"I could have done it myself, Anna." He said and Anna laughed._

_"Sure! Just like how you could have done it with the plates." Anna said and laughed as Edward turned red in embarrassment._

_"It's not my fault the shelves are too high!" Edward shouted after her before turning to them, a blush still on his cheeks. He then bowed again._

_"Please follow me." He said and turned around, walking others followed and saw the ears and tail that the boy had and felt their hearts sink. The boy was a human chimera._

_When they got to where Edward wanted them to go, they found themselves in a kitchen, where Bradley, Mrs. Bradley, and Selim are seated. They all smile and gesture to a seat and they all sit down, watching as the Edward boy goes through the doors to the real kitchen. Soon, they all heard crashing and yelling and the boy ran out, with the cheif following him. But the boy, Edward, was too fast for the cheif and was behind Selim before the Cheif could get him. Selim pet Edward and Edward started purring. Bradley looked at the Cheif._

_"Is there a problem?" Bradley asked and The Cheif nodded._

_"That boy is my problem! How can I cook when he comes in and talks to all of my workers!" He yelled and Bradley nodded, looking at the boy._

_"If you don't stop doing that soon Edward, I'm going to have to fire you." Bradley said to the boy and his eyes widened. He bowed to the Cheif and apoligized many many times, saying that he would not do that and that he would be good. The Cheif nodded and they both went back into the kitchen. Everything seemed fine until they heard a cry._

_Soon, the boy came back out, shaking and crying as he set the food down and they saw how one of his arm sleeves was now darker than the other one._

_"What happened, Edward?" Bradley asked as he saw this. The boy bowed his head._

_"It's my fault, sir. I wasn't paying enough attention and accidently cut my arm." He said and Bradley gestured for him to show them. When he did, they knew it was no accident._

_It was cleanly cut and it was also very deep, it seemed to hit the bone as well. It was getting red around the edges, which meant it was getting infected. Bradley looked at the cut for a bit, then told the boy to bring the cheif. Edward did as he was told and soon the Cheif was out there._

_"Edward, why don't you go bandage that cut?" Bradley said and Edward nodded, leaving the room. Bradley then looked at the Cheif._

_"That is the 15th time in 2 days. You need to stop hurting this boy and making him say it was an accident, Cheif." Bradley said and the Cheif looked at him, putting on an innocent look._

_"I don't know what you talking about, sir." The Cheif said and Bradley glared at him, showing that he was not convinced._

_"I know you do not like the boy, but that does not mean that you can hurt him and get away with it by making him say to me that he did it to himself. That cut was was done by a professional, and I know for a fact that Edward is not a professional." Bradley said and the Cheif lowered his head._

_"And because you keep on hurting him, and because of his desire to starve himself, the boy is close to dead." Bradley said and the guests looked at him, shocked. Was this true? Was the boy really refusing to eat?_

_"You may go." Bradley said and the Cheif left. Bradley looked at the guests._

_"I am sorry you had too hear all of that." He said and Roy looked at him._

_"Sir, what is that boy?" He asked and Bradley looked at them all in sadness._

_"Edward is a Chimera. He is combined with a cat, but he is a successful chimera. Edward understands what he is and now refuses to eat to try and starve himself to death. All of my workers stay away from him because of what he is and I'm afraid that Edward might try to kill himself because of the way they treat them. The only one who treats him like a human being is Anna, one of my newest maids who is also a chimera, combined with a wolf." King Bradley said and they all looked at their plates. Not really hungrey but they still ate to be polite._

**After Dinner**

_"Sir?" Roy asked, looking at Bradley._

_"Yes Mustang?" Breadley asked, looking at him._

_"Would it be okay if I took in Edward?" Roy said and Bradley and the rest of them looked shocked. Why would Mustang want Edward? But King Bradley nodded, though he still looked shocked._

_"Thank you, sir." He said and they all went back to what they had been doing, most of them still numb with shock._

**When Leaving**

_Edward had heard that he was going with Mustang and had packed up all of his things. But he was now backed up into a corner, surrounded by the Cheif and all of the maids except Anna._

_"We heard you were leaving, so we wanted to give you a little goodbye present." The Cheif said and they all beat him._

_Roy was wondering what was taking the boy so long when Edward came, limping and crying. Roy bent down to meet him eye to eye._

_"What's wrong Edward?" He asked, but the boy just shook his head. Then, Roy saw the bruses and pulled the boy into a hug. Edward cried in Roy's shoulder and everyone watched the boy, wondering one thing._

_**Was this boy the Famous Edward Elric?**_

_**Chapter 1, Finished.**_

_**Chapter 2, Typing.**_

_**Chapter 3, Planning.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Home

_**The Boy**_

_**Chapter 2: Home**_

That had been a week ago. No one knew how Edward would react to his new home and life with Roy, but not as it had been expected with the boy...

**A Week Ago**

_Roy and Edward entered Roy's house, Edward first with Roy coming up behind him. Edward looked around at the place. It looked like a casual place, and it looked kind of boring for a Colonel. Roy had told Edward about the Military and what they did and pretty much everything while they drove home, and Roy could see by just looking at the boy's face that he was very interested in Alchemy. Roy told him all he knew about Alchemy and the boy seemed intrigued about the idea of being a State Alchemist and fighting and being able to go places._

_Roy walked to the kitchen and saw Edward there, making Roy and himself dinner. Roy's eyebrows went up and as Edward put the food down and they ate, Roy wondered what else the boy could do. But he didn't want to push the boy, so when they were done with Dinner, Roy led Edward to his new room and left him to get used to it. Roy walked down stairs and turned on the TV, watching House M.D. in silence._

_Right when a commercial came on, there was a knock on the door. Roy got up and answered the door to see Maes. He smiled at him and gestured for him to come in._

_"So, I heard you have a new guest here?" Maes said and Roy nodded._

_"Yeah, and believe me, he is just like Edward." Roy said and then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Edward was there in some pajamas, and he was now staring at Maes. Roy knew enough about Chimera's to know that when someone is transmuted, they lose almost all of their memory except for their name. So, it was expected that Edward would not remember maes._

_"Edward, this is Maes Hughes. He is one of my good friends and I'm sure he would love to be one of your friends." Roy said to Edward and Edward looked at Roy and nodded. He then looked back at Maes and smiled, bowing._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hughes." He said and Maes chuckled._

_"Please, just call me Maes. And I'll call you Ed." He said, also knowing about what happened with Human Chimera. Edward looked at him and nodded smiling as if there was no tomorrow. Edward then came down the rest of the steps and looked at Maes._

_"Would you like something to eat, Maes-kun?" Edward asked and Maes smiled. That to him was just too cute. He nodded and the two followed Edward as he went into the kitchen. He cooked Maes something to eat and after that, he yawned._

_"Why don't you go to bed, Edward." Roy said and Edward nodded, walking back up the stairs and entering his room, going to sleep in his bed. Roy looked at Maes, who seemed to be enjoying his meal. Maes finished and washed his plate, before looking at Roy._

_"That boy is a talented cook." He said and Roy nodded. But then Roys look became downcast._

_"He wants to join the military." Roy told Maes and Maes smiled._

_"We could use a new Cheif in the Base..." Maes said, looking thoughtful as he thought of all the delicious meals that the boy could cook. Roy rolled his_

_eyes._

_"Not as a cook, you idiot! As a state alchemist." Roy said, thinking his friend was an idiot for thinking about him wanting to be a cheif for the military. But he couldn't help but think about how delicious the meals would be. Maes frowned._

_"But he'd be much better as a Cheif than as a State Alchemist." Maes said and Roy rolled his eyes and sighed. Maes was just a wasted effort when it came to food. It was also the same with Breda. Roy looked at Hughes._

_"Do you agree that he should not become a state alchemist?" Roy said and Maes nodded._

_"He would be much better as a cheif!" Maes said and Roy face-palmed._

_Maes was so useless sometimes..._

**That Morning**

_Edward woke up and yawned, stretching and getting up. After putting on some clothes, he went down the stairs and saw Roy sitting there watching House._

_"Shouldn't you be at work, Sir?" Edward asked and Roy looked at him. He smiled at him and got up, walking over to him. Roy then put his hand on Edward's shoulder and smiled at him._

_"How would you like to be the Cheif for the Military?" He asked and Edward's eyes lit up, shining. He nodded and Roy smiled. Then, Edward noticed that Roy was already dressed in his uniform._

_"Well then, let's go." Roy said and they both left the house, Roy locking it while Edward got in the car. Roy soon followed and the two went to the Military HQ._

**At The Office**

_Roy and Edward walked into the office together and all the conversation that had gone on without them suddenly stopped when they saw Edward. Edward shrunk down from their stares and looked away, not sure about what would happen next. But one of them looked at the boy and pulled him into a hug, getting a gasp in return from the boy._

_"WHY MUST YOU LOOK SO SAD, LITTLE BOY! I WILL CHEER YOU UP!" The man said as he put the boy down and took off his shirt, showing his abbs. The boy looked at him like he was insane and backed away, a little scared. He looked at Roy with a fearful look combined with a look that said something they both wondered about._

_'What is wrong with your subordinates?' Edward mentally asked Roy and Roy shrugged, sighing. He then looked at the people in the room._

_"Alright, Men, Introduce yourselves." Roy called and they all nodded looking at Edward. Havoc stepped up first._

_"I'm Havoc. It's nice to meet you..." Havoc said and raised an eyebrow. Edward looked at him and smiled. He remembered this man from yesterday and it was funny that he didn't remember him._

_"Edward." He said to Havoc, to answer his silent question. Havoc smiled._

_"Nice to meet you, Edward! I hope we can be friends!" Havoc answered and Edward nodded. He thought and hoped that they could be friends as well._

_Next, came a Blonde woman in a military uniform._

_"Hello, Edward. It's nice to meet you. I'm Riza Hawkeye." She said and Edward nodded, smiling at her._

_Then, came a Blonde girl who looked like a mechanic._

_"Hi, Ed! I'm Winry Rockbell and I hope we can be great friends!" Winry said and Edward smiled at her and nodded._

_Soon, all of the introductions were done, except for one boy who was staring at him with a glare/searching/threatening look. He walked over to Edward and pulled him out of the room. When they were gone, the boy looked at him again._

_"If you dare hurt any of the people you just met, I will see to it myself that you will experience more pain than you would think possible. I promise that. And I never break my promises." Alphonse said and Edward nodded, scared. They then both went back into the room, Edward watching the boy and the boy acting as though nothing had happened. But Roy knew better. Al had said something that had upset the boy and he would find out what._

_Roy soon got up and looking at everyone, a smile appearing on his lips._

_"Edward is going to be our new cheif, so I think that I should take him down to the kitchen to have the old cheif tell him where things are." Roy said and they all nodded, Edward getting up and following Roy as he left the room, still feeling the boy from earlier's eyes on him still._

**In The Hall**

_Roy walked with Edward in silence as the boy looked at the floor, remebering the boy from before's words. __**'If you dare hurt any of the people you just met, I will see to it that you will experience more pain than you would think possible. I promise that. And I never break my promises...'**__ The boy had truely freaked Edward out and he was wondering how he could hurt any as them. He looked at Roy and decided to ask the question that had been plagueing his mind ever since then._

_"Sir?" Edward asked._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Who was that one boy?" Roy nearly had a heart attack when he heard those words. Edward wanted to know about Alphonse? Since when? Roy decided to answer the young boys question._

_"That boy is Alphonse Elric. He had an older brother, but he has been missing for 5 years. No one really knows what happened to the boy, but people think that a state alchemist killer got to him. He was a state alchemist and known as the Full Metal Alchemist. He was 15 when he disappeared and he was around your height." Roy told the boy and Edward looked down. Roy decided to ask a question of his oen now._

_"How long have you been a chimera?" Roy asked and Edward stopped, seeming to have come to a conclusion. Roy knew that the boy knew about the Chimera and Memories, but how well did he know them? Edward looked up at Roy, Horror and Understanding filling his eyes and confusing Edward._

_"5 years." Edward said and Roy realized what this meant._

_Edward Elric, The Full Metal Alchemist, dissapeared 5 years ago. Edward Elric was around Edward's height. Edward Elric had the same looks as Edward._

_Edward, a used-to-be cheif for King Bradley, became a Chimera 5 years ago, loosing all of his memories. He looked exactly like Edward Elric. He was the same height as Edward Elric as well._

_The two could only go to one conclusion that would show great results for this..._

_**Edward, a used-to-be cheif for King Bradley, was Edward Elric, The Full Metal Alchemist.**_

_**Chapter 1, Finished**_

_**Chapter 2, Finished**_

_**Chapter 3, Typing**_

_**Chapter 4, Planning**_


End file.
